Tara X Takara
Character Tara © Bamf Takara © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Takara: *putting a pair of small earrings on* There! Perfect! Tara: ...oh my goodness... Takara: Hm? *looks around* Who said that? Tara: Those.. are the cutest earrings ever! Takara: *sees her at last* Oh! You think so? *giggles* I got them as a gift from my boyfriend about a month ago. Tara: Aww that's so cute! Do you know where he got them? I could use a pair like that... Takara: I'm sorry; he picked them up on his travels, so I really don't know where they came from. Tara: Darn. Well they're very beautiful on you Takara: *laughs* Thanks! I'm Takara, by the way! Tara: Oh, sorry! I'm Tara. Nice to meet you, Miss Takara! Takara: Oh, you don't have to call me Miss! I'm not a noble, or a lady; I'm a knight. Tara: Oh, I'm sorry. I call everyone miss! Just the way I was raised I suppose.. Takara: I get it. So, you're a noblemen's daughter? Tara: Well.. was, yes Takara: Was? Did you father pass away? Tara: No.. I ran away, you see. I do not like to think of him as my father. Takara: Oh, that's awful! Did he hurt you? Tara: No, not me. We owned a plantation with slaves... he hurt them.. Takara: O-Oh...that's.... Tara: I'd seen the beatings they went through... the terrible deaths.. I couldn't stay. I just couldn't. Takara: I would have left as well.... Tara: Yes. *smiles* So I helped my brother, he was a slave there, and we ran away together! Takara: *surprised and horrified* H-He even enslaved his own child?! Your father is an evil man! Tara: We're only half siblings.. his mom.. she was raped by my father... Takara: That's...even worse.... Tara: Yes.. he was a cruel man... Takara: So you ran away to get away from him....what happens now? Tara: *shrugs* Me and my brother just travel together Takara: Well, yes, but....what about all the people that your father still has enslaved? Tara: I.. I guess I never thought about it... Takara: *frowns a bit* I see....well, I can't guilt you into anything since you had to take care of yourself first, but you can't just run away and expect everything to solve itself. Tara: I... I suppose.. I really should be going, Miss Takara: Well...alright. *smiles* I'll be seeing you around, Tara. It was nice meeting you. Tara: *seems lost in thought* y-yes.. you too! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Takara: *practicing with her axe, riding atop her horse* Let's go, Ruby! *the light brown horse whinnies* Tara: Miss Takara! Takara: *pauses* Oh, Tara! Tara: I'm sorry, I hope you weren't busy... I was just thinking about what you said the other day.. Takara: Really? What about it? Tara: I should've freed the rest of the slaves too.. Takara: *smiles gently* Tara, you don't need to rush back to their aid. In order to perform a successful rescue operation, you'd need a lot of help. Tara: I should've just... I should've just done something while I was still there... Takara: *frowns* You shouldn't beat yourself up over something you had no control over. Tara: But I could've done something! I saved Auni, didn't I? Takara: Saving one life is different than saving one thousand! Tara: Still... Someday I'll go back there and free all of them Takara: *nods* Yes, that's how it should be. You shouldn't rush into something like that without getting ready. Tara: Yes. Perhaps even lawfully, but either way I will see those slaves free Takara: That's good.... Tara: ..what? Takara: *perks up* Well, when you finally go for it, I'll come with you! Tara: Really? You will? Takara: Of course! That's what friends are for! Tara: Oh boy, I can't wait to tell Auni! Takara: *giggles* Just make sure you find me before you go! Tara: Of course! Takara: Excellent! Looks like things are looking up! Tara: Yeah! It'll be all better! Takara: Well, I've got to get back to training. Just remember, if you need help, just find me! Tara: Of course! Bye! *runs off excited* Takara: *laughs* Looks like she's in better spirits! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Tara: *sewing a dress* Perhaps if I add some pearls here.. That could make it fancier... Takara: *fixing her hair as she puts on her earrings* *smiles* Picture perfect! Tara: No, I already have a pearl dress... hmm, maybe some gem stones? *notices Takara* Oh, hello Miss! Takara: *sees her* Oh, Tara! Hello there! Tara: How is it going? Takara: Everything has been well; has it been the same for you? Tara: Yeah! Auni is excited about freeing the slaves. And he never gets excited about anything! Takara: That's great! When do you plan on going? Tara: Oh.. I don't know. Just someday Takara: Well, I'm sure I could pull a few strings and get you some extra assistance... Tara: No, it shouldn't be difficult. All we really need to do is take out my father Takara: But, if he's a noble, then he's bound to have body guards and mercenaries around the place. And, since you managed to escape with Auni, he's probably upped security. Tara: *laughs* Oh, all the guards there are in love with me. A little flirting with them can get any pretty girl in with ease Takara: *smiles mischeviously* Now THAT'S what I like to hear! Tara: Yes, it'll be simple enough to get in Takara: So basically, we distract the guards and get inside, let Auni in, then we go, beat your father senseless, free the slaves and then ride off into the sunset? Tara: Yeah! That sounds perfect! Takara: *grins* Well, if you're ready, we can go at anytime. Tara: Really?? Don't you have things you have to do? Takara: Tara, I'm a knight; it's my job to help the innocent and slay the guilty! Tara: You don't have missions you are forced to go on? Takara: I'm free for the moment; there aren't any wars and the knights haven't been called, so I can afford some personal excursions. Tara: Well that's perfect then! ..wait. I have an idea! Takara: Really? What is it? Tara: If we wait until I'm old enough and then kill my father.. I'll be able to take over the plantation! Takara: *thinks for a moment* That's right....inheritance. But you need to be at least 18 to inherit estates. How old are you now? Tara: Where I am from, it is only 18 for men. Women have to be a little older, but I'm already 19 so in only a year or so! Takara: So when you are 20 or 21? That does give us time to prepare for the siege... Tara: Hmm.. I'm not sure. I think 20.. Either way, then all of the slaves can have jobs if they want to stay on the plantation! And me and Auni can co-own it! Takara: That does help the slaves out...you really thought about this, didn't you? Tara: Oh, I don't know. I don't think all that often. Its a good plan though? We can do that? Takara: *nods and smiles* Yeah, that's a great plan! Tara: Really? Yay this will be perfect!! And we'll have plenty of time to plan.. and I can drop up a map of the whole place so we can sneak in and.... Takara: *grins* Now, THIS is gonna be fun! Tara: Yeah! 'End of Support A ' '''Tara, Honest Healer and Takara, Knight of Justice The two remained friends, always discussing the latest fashion designs or planning the invasion of Tara's old plantation. When she had come of age, they executed their plan. Takara led the invasion, dealing the killing blow to her father. Tara then inherited the plantation, her brother helping her manage it. Takara visited often, Tara always more than happy to let her stay.